Guide:How to Write an Article
This, unlike the other How To articles, is less of a guide to writing and more of a guide to what should be used in the article, linking to relevent pages when necessary. It is recommended that you read the other Guide articles. Ownership Templates The Property and the Construction templates declare ownership of the article, and for that reason in this guide they are referred to as the Ownership templates. To use them, first put to mark it as your own, and then to mark it as under construction, if applicable. The Infobox The Infobox template is used as a blurb, telling people what to expect from an article. Put the Infobox at the top of the page, below the Property and Construction templates. Quote Template Use the Quote template. It's there for a reason. As an overview, you type . Editing Tricks In this paragraph, I will show you how to perform a manner of wiki coding tricks, from the simply done Italicising, to the more complex suping, and anything in between. I will also do my best to explain the fundamentals of these, so that you can come to understand how they work and as such be able to perform them whenever you want. Italics Italics are slanted texts which are usually used to place emphasis or distinction on the name of a location or several other specific things such as names of boats or ships. The code for making Italic text is as follows: Text you want here Result: Text you want here Bold Bolds are darkened and thickened text words used for putting extra emphasis on something. The code for making bolded text is as follows: Text you want here Result: Text you want here Italics with Bold It is possible to create a set of bold text with an additional Italicized text as well. This can be used for an overdramatized effect with just that extra bit of emphasis. The code for making the mixed text is as follows: Text you want here Result: Text you want here Strike It is possible to add a strike through the text which you have written. This can be used for a comedic effect or as if you are choking on words in the event you are narrating a story. The code for adding slashes is as follows: Text you want here Result: Text you want here How to create all types of links To create a link to another article on this wiki, just put Article name here ---- To create a link to another article on this wiki, while at the same time having the name appear differently, put Text you want here ---- To create a link to a website external to this wiki, put http://www.site.com ---- To create a link to a website external to this wiki while having the name appear differently, put Text you want here Headings I will just put this in to humor really new users. To make a heading, put as many = in front of and behind a word or words, more equal signs make the headings smaller. Large heading with two equal signs Three Four Five =So on = Supping A term I coined together. It causes a word to be elevated, such as in the 14th day. The code for supping text is as follows: Text you want here Result: Text you want here Subbing Again, pretty sure this is not a word. This piece of code causes the contained words to become shrunken. I am honestly not sure if there is any grammatically correct way to use this, but I am able to code it, so I will put it here anyway. The code for subbing text is as follows: Text you want here Result: Text you want here Category Add the page to the relevant categories by placing Category:(the category) at the bottom of the page. Articles should always be placed (at least) in the most describing one, for example: Chapter Master Branven needs "Category:Space Marine Characters", Terra needs "Category:Worlds", Saim-Hann Category:Craftworlds et cetera.